Spécimen 6
Spéc 6= Spécimen 6, connu par les fans en tant que Ben (voir Trivia ci-dessous), ou Le Marchant, est un ennemi hostile rencontré dans Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion, dans la Salle 310. Apparence Spécimen 6 est une marionnette en bois de taille humaine. Ses yeux sont entièrement blancs, sans iris ni pupilles et porte habituellement un grand sourire. Spécimen 6 porte une tunique brune, avec un pantalon bleu-gris et des chaussures noires. Il porte une longue et fine aiguille, ses bras et son dos sont attachés par des fils. Bien que son visage paraît souriant, il peut changer en une grimace furieuse aléatoirement. Gameplay Spécimen 6 est rencontré pour la première fois à la Salle 310. Il apparaîtra devant le Protagoniste, au centre de la pièce, comme s'il l'"accueillait". Les joueurs astucieux remarqueront que le Spécimen 6 ne semble pas bouger, mais se tournera pour toujours faire face, parce qu'il ne bouge pas lorsqu'il est dans le champ de vision de la caméra. Il est impossible de s'en échapper en courant. Cependant, aussitôt que le joueur regardera ailleurs, le Spécimen 6 approchera rapidement (avec des bruits de bois) et commencera à attaquer le Protagoniste. Il peut apparaître depuis les portes que le joueur ne regarde pas. Si le joueur regarde le Spécimen 6 pendant trop longtemps, il disparaîtra et attaquera. Pour cette raison, il est important pour le joueur de faire attention lorsqu'une pièce contient plusieurs portes, puisque Le Marchant peut en apparaître. Il traverse les murs et peut être temporairement sonné par la hache. Perdre toute sa vie contre le Spécimen 6 enclenche sa death screen. L'écran montrera sa main approchant l'aiguille de l’œil du protagoniste. Avant que l’œil ne soit crevé, la scène sera coupée par le texte suivant, sur un fond rouge : "To become a puppet is to rid oneself of the pain and harshness of choice. Now nothing you do is your fault, now you belong to something... You belong to me..." (Devenir une poupée revient à se débarrasser de la douleur et de la dureté du choix. À présent rien de ce que tu fais n'est de ta faute, maintenant tu appartiens à quelque chose... Tu m'appartiens...) Trivia * Spécimen 6 est un des seuls spécimens à être fait à partir de modèles 3D plutôt que d'images 2D. ** Cependant, dans le jeu, ses images sont 2D et faites à partir des modèles tridimensionnels. * Les expressions faciales du Spécimen 6 ressemblent à ceux du Vendeur de Masques de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time et The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, qui changer son sourire perpétuel en un perturbant air colérique, dans certaines circonstances. * Ses vêtements peuvent être une référence à l'ère Nintendo 64 des jeux Zelda, dans lesquels plusieurs NPCs portent des vêtements d'apparence similaire. * Sa noyade dans les notes est une référence à Ben Drowned, une célèbre creepypasta de Majora's Mask. * Le mouvement du Spécimen 6 lorsque le joueur ne le regarde pas est similaire à celui du SCP-173, une des créatures les plus connues de la SCP Foundation. * Ce mouvement peut aussi être basé sur les Anges Pleureurs de la série télévisée Doctor Who, bougeant lorsqu'ils ne sont pas observés. * Il se pourrait que ce soit une autre référence à Ben Drowned, car dans la creepypasta, le personnage central est poursuivit par une statue qui se téléporte répétitivement derrière-lui. * Un des masques accrochés au mur dans son repaire ressemble au YouTuber Cryaotic. * La série de pièces qui précède son apparition ressemble fortement au Temple de l'Ombre et au (Fond du) Puits de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. |-|Gallerie= À venir. |-|HD= Apparence À venir. Gameplay Désormais, Spécimen 6 se téléporte plus fréquemment si le Protagoniste le regarde trop longtemps. Chaque fois qu'il se téléporte, il saute, traversant le plafond et atterrissant quelque part aux alentours. Trivia À venir. Catégorie:Spécimen